


The Heart Was Made To be Broken

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: "Tony Stark Never Had A Heart," They say.Here are just a few examples of how that is abso- fucking -lutely not true(and how steve rogers is a petty bitch)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 372





	1. I'm suffering, I'm in pain (don't make me go through that again)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost :)

_Tony Stark never had a heart._

  
The rogues were moving in. All of them. Tony could deal with Wanda. She was just a kid. But he hated how she threw cars at Spiderman.

He could deal with Scott. But he hated how he launched Spiderman across the airport.

He could deal with Clint. And Natasha. And Sam. Hell, he had even forgiven Barnes. He knew, logically, that it wasn’t his fault, and true to Tony’s sentimental side, he couldn’t help himself but forgive the soldier.

But he couldn’t bring himself to forgive Rogers.

He remembers Rogers, his brother in arms, his family, break the helmet off his head, then aim for his throat.

He remembers his hands shooting to protect his face, and his gauntlets humming quietly, reminding him he had a perfect shot. But he couldn’t shoot Rogers. He wouldn’t turn on his family, despite his family turning on him.

He remembers inwardly apologising to the sweet child he had met before Liepzig, who he had hoped to mentor.  
He remembers his eyes locking on Steve’s murderous expression, and remembers feeling grateful when the shield begins to come down.  
He remembers moments after Rogers had dropped his shield in his chest. He remembers the panic that swallowed him before passing out.  
He remembers waking up in the hospital, with Peter sitting in the chair next to him. He was quietly reading a book, Thermonuclear Astrophysics if he remembers correctly, as the speakers hummed a familiar song next to the flowers in his bedside table.

_Try to remember the kind of September_  
_When life was slow and oh so mellow._  
_Try to remember the kind of September_  
_When grass was green and grain was yellow._  
_When you were a tender and callow fellow._  
_Try to remember and if you remember_  
_Then follow_  
_Follow._

A few months later, Peter was almost killed by the Vulture, something Tony felt immensely guilty about. He saw first hand the blood seeping through the tattered hoodie from where the Vulture gripped his chest. He saw the burns on his back, and the bruises and scratches and his heart ached for the younger. ‘You did this to him’ his mind supplied. After all, he took away Peter’s suit, right?

So, Tony found himself sitting by Peter’s bed in the Medbay, as Peter once did, reading a book Peter recommended to him (Algorithms to live by: The computer science of human decisions) as daffodils and dahlias sat in a vase (‘Dahlias are MJ’s favourite flower, because of the murder, and daffodils always spring in early May’) while the speakers once again played a familiar song at a soothing level, this time (an acapella version of Hallelujah by Pentatonix). Tony was hit with a wave of nostalgia, and realized Peter did this for him when he was injured.

Needless to say, Tony’s guilt often kept him up at night. His sleep was plagued by images of Peter dying, and tony couldn’t do anything to save him

But afterwards, from the aftermath, came something beautiful.

_A relationship._

_The kind of relationship where you find yourself saying subconsciously, my kid._  
_The kind of relationship where you don’t mind calming your son down after the Nightmares._  
_The kind of relationship where you realize that he’s not actually my kid. And when you realize this, your heart fucking breaks._

But you’re Tony Stark. You didn’t have a heart in the first place.

Eventually, May found work on the other side of the continent. It started as volunteer work for the summer, but then, turned into a job. In Italy.

The kind of relationship that makes you adopt your kid. Cause let’s face it, he is and will always be, your kid. You adopted him, because you’d do anything to see him again.

After homecoming, Pepper pushed her new Fiancé and Son to get therapy. And they did. Together.

And at this point, they enjoyed it. They enjoyed talking about all there problems, speaking until every single ounce of weight on there chest lifted.

When Rhodey finished Physical Therapy, Tony apologised over and over and over. And Rhodey told him it wasn’t his fault. Over and over and over.Rhodey met his nephew, then proceeded to scream at Tony for half an hour because **OH MY GOD YOU LET A FIVE YEAR OLD INTO BATTLE!!!!**

Happy started warming up to Peter, and Peter finally felt like he had a Family.  
And then the rogues showed up.

When the team entered the Communal floor, they saw Happy, Pepper and Rhodey all looking at Tony with worried glances. When they saw the superheroes, Rhodey and Happy stood in front of Tony, but not before they caught a glimpse.

The older man was hyperventilating, with a hand on his chest. A teenager was sat in front of him, softly telling him to breathe.

“You’re going to send yourself into a panic attack.”

Pepper led Tony out of the room, and Peter stood where Rhodey and Happy were standing.

“Um, Colonel Rhodes, I’m-“

“Don’t Sam. I’ve been hearing that for months. I don’t blame you.”

Sam nodded, but guilt was still plastered on his face.

“Who are you, Son?” Rogers asked.

Peter didn’t answer.

Rogers took a step forward, and Happy stood in front of the teen. The Super Soldier stepped backwards, immediately regretting his decision.

“Mr. Barnes, allow me to show you where you’ll be staying.” Peter said in a flat, but distinguished tone.  
Peter led Bucky to the elevator, and down a hall. When they got to his room, the soldier hesitated.

“What’s wrong, sir?”

“... I... I don’t deserve it.”

“Listen, Mr. Barnes-“

“Bucky.” He corrected.

“OK, Bucky. You do deserve it. I know what you did, but Dad forgives you, and that means I do too. I know how you feel.”  
“You... You do?”

Peter nodded solemnly, “When I was 13, I got my powers. Then, two days later, my uncle died. I could’ve stopped it. And I spent years mourning, and blaming myself. I wouldn’t celebrate my birthday. But now, I just realize there was nothing I could’ve done. You’re the same. You didn’t do anything to stop it because you couldn’t. And there’s nothing to blame you for. “Bucky was in tears now. “ But, Stark. He was almost having a panic attack when we came in. “

“ That’s because of Rogers. Not you. “ Peter hugged him, and he tensed, before melting into the embrace.

“ Oh, and can you not tell anyone that Tony is my dad, or that I’m enhanced? “  
Bucky nodded, and Peter left.

_Tony Stark never had a heart, but he still helped people, despite being broken._


	2. You're worth everything (and more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHODEYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrythis is short, hopefully next one will be longer lol

_Tony Stark never had a heart._

  
‘Rhodey!! Rhodes! He screamed, as the colonel was plummeting towards the earth. The soldier hit the ground with a heart-shattering thud, and Tony didn’t hesitate to move directly beside him.

  
After Siberia, Tony was shattered. Despite being on bed rest due too his almost life-threatening injuries, he immediately busied himself in the lab, building Rhodey leg supports. Every so often, he’d hear pepper come in, or Rhodey come in on his wheelchair. They always said something like ‘Tony you’ll work yourself to exhaustion,’ or ‘Tony, you need to give your body time to heal.’ But he couldn’t. He was too overcome with grief.

  
Tony spent many nights waking up in a cold sweat, only to go back in the workshop. He spent many hours crying into Rhodey’s shoulder, repeating ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’ like a mantra.

  
Once, he even tried to drink himself stupid, hoping that either the drink would take the pain away, or kill him. He didn’t care anymore. Then, Peter moved in, and he had to stay sober. For Peter. The boy would often find Tony in his workshop late at night, working himself to insanity on Rhodey’s leg braces.

  
“Please, Dad. Go to sleep. Why do you torture yourself like this? Uncle Rhodey said he forgave you.”

  
Tony sighed, tears pricking his eyes. “Because Pete, that man has been there for me through thick and thin. I wouldn’t be alive here today if it wasn’t for him. He’s saved my life so many times, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t give him the same. He deserves to have a friend who he can count on, not someone who’s pathetic enough to let him fall over 100,000 feet.”

  
Rhodey, who had been listening into the conversation via Friday, burst in. He wheeled himself over to Tony and used all of his upper body strength to throw himself into Tony’s arms.

“I may have done that for you, but you have no idea how much you’ve done for me.”

He looked up at Tony, both men crying, “So don’t you ever let me hear that again, because you deserve everything and more, you fucking hear me. You’re my best friend. You can’t be replaced.”

  
_No, Tony Stark never had a heart, but he tried to make his best Friend comfortable, even almost at the expense of his mental health._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please comment


	3. Slipping through my fingers (i want to hold you forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erfbwubgjwFUCKINGTHANOSkrmgew

_Tony Stark never had a heart._

  
When the rogues came to his house five years after the snap, he should’ve expected that they didn’t visit out of the kindness of their hearts. He wished they did, he really did. He missed the old days, where the Avengers were less complicated, and laughed about the littlest things. But no, to them, Tony was a resource. An infinite resource of smart and wits, nothing more. They thought he was the egotistical, selfish Playboy the media always claimed him to be.

  
But after Peter, he changed. Tony never realized how empty his heart had been without Peter. Sure, he had Pepper, and he loved her more than life itself. But to care for a human being, to have someone so dependent on you that you have to change was amazing for Tony. He would have it no other way.

  
And then, the unthinkable happened. Thanos, the genocidal maniac that had been plaguing Tony’s mind for five years completed his goal. He snapped 50% of all living things out of existence. Peter happened to be on the losing side of that statistic.

_Thanos said the dusting would be painless, Mercy as he called it. Each of his allies dusted one by one, painlessly, almost effortlessly. He watched in horror as each of the heroes died._   
_Mantis. “Something’s happening...”_   
_Drax. “Quill?...”_   
_Quill. “Oh man.”_   
_Strange. “Tony? There was no other way.”_   
_For a split second, Tony though everything would be okay, then..._

_“Dad?” came a scared voice.Oh no._   
_Oh god no._   
_The look of fear and pain in Peter’s eyes is something he never wanted to see again. He was clearly hurting._   
_“I don’t feel so good...”_   
_He stumbled towards his father, his balance faltering. He looked down at his hand, confused. He lunged at Tony, crying into the elder Starks arms._   
_“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go.”_   
_It dawned on Tony: Peter was taking longer because of his healing factor. He must of been in a lot of pain, his cells constantly ripping apart and fusing together over and over again._   
_“Please, I don’t want to go...”_   
_Tony had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. Not Peter. Not sweet, caring, selfless Peter Parker. Peter deserved more than that._   
_“I’m sorry.”_   
_Tony watched in horror as his son slipped through his fingers._

They found a way to reverse the snap, but they wanted Tony’s help to kill the mad titan. They always want Tony for something.  
And when he said no, they called him heartless.

 _Why can’t you understand,_ Tony thought, _i found my second chance. I can’t do that again. I can’t put my life on the line because now I have too much to live for. I lost Pete, and now I have him. I need to protect him and Morgan._  
 _As much as I want to make that bastard pay, I can’t. I can’t lose the two things that I can’t live without._  
 _I can’t do it. My heart can’t take it._

He turned back into his cabin, tears streaming down his face. The Avengers were walking back to their car, and tony caught a snippet of their conversation.

“He’s lost someone,” Natasha reasoned.

“We’ve all lost someone.” Steve said, gruffly.

_ “But losing a son hurts different.” _

Tony Stark never had a heart, but for some reason, he constantly felt it breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end
> 
> (feel free to yell at me)


End file.
